Ghost
by ferretWARLORD
Summary: Veil Sixclaw died saving Bryony, and most of us were made to believe that the small ferret had repented in his final moments. So that means he goes to the Dark Forest right? And becomes an angel... right? This is the story of a small ferret named Rin, whose a bully. He's probably the most evil little thing in the abbey, and Martin decides to change that, and guess who he sends in!
1. Chapter 1: Drawing

The squirrel hummed a little tune to herself as she created her master piece on a piece of scrap paper the abbey recorder had given her after she fetched his pen for him, doodling away with a small piece of charcoal that he had provided to her as well. Sitting comfortably under the tapestry of Martin the squirrel drew under the watchful eyes of the mighty warrior Martin, giggling as she drew a ferret with a red six fingered paw, standing out in what appeared to be a forest holding hands with a small pink squirrel. The squirrel was excitedly conversing with herself as she put the final touches on her picture.

"... and and he'll be a nice ferret! He'll be my fwend and we'll go on adventures! And, and, and We'll go on picynics! And eat scones..."

And as the little dibbun finished her master piece, she was completely unaware of a ferret and his two rat cronies as they snuck up behind her, snickering silently to each other as they tip toed closer... and closer... aand cloooser... unttiiiil...

"BAH!" The ferret barked out loud right over the small kit, making her scream and jump up into the air about a foot before she zipped behind the tapestry of Martin in her fright, causing the three vermin bullies to fall on their backs laughing like mad men.

The squirrel realized it was only the three Codger brothers and came out from hiding to confront them, snatching up her picture as she did, her anger rising steadily as she walked up to them.

"You... YOU...YOU POOPY FACED COTTEN MOUTHED NINNY!" The squirrel blurted out in her anger, stamping her little footpaws on the floor.

"Oooh! Here that boys? She called us poopy face!" That only made the three erupt into an even grander amount of laughter as they rolled on the floor. One of the rats noticed the piece of paper clutched in the squirrels paws and grinned, asking,

"What's that ye got there?" The squirrel squeaked and hid the paper behind her back, blushing as she replying quickly,

"Nothing." He growled and shot up to his feet, jabbing an accusing finger out at the squirrel.

"No it ain't! I saw something!" The rat went to grab the paper put the squirrel took a step back. Growling the vermin tried to snatch it a second time, but again the squirrel skipped out of reach.

"Hold still!" The rat yelled as he leaped at her, but only found himself grabbing nothing but air once again as the squirrel jumped back. He began to get agitated.

"EERRG!" He charged the squirrel with a roar, and naturally the squirrel nimbly jumped out of the way, causing the rat to smash snout first into the wall. "OW! owowowowowoooow!"

The rat hopped around, tears spilling from his eyes as he clutched his throbbing snout, whining pitifully,

"ME SNIFFER! OOOH! IT HUUUURTS!"

The ferret and the other rat chuckled at their moaning brother and turned to the squirrel, who was now backing away slowly towards the closet.

"Get er' Fina!" The rat, Fina, nodded and charged the squirrel with a growl, who in turn squeaked in fear and bolted into the closet and slammed the door in the rats face. The rat snickered evilly as he realized his prey was trapped, and turning the handle he pushed at the door, but it didn't move. He pulled a confused face and shoved at it with his whole body, and it still wouldn't budge!

The ferret snorted angrily, crossing his arms and tapping his footpaw in an agitated manner the ferret asked his younger brother,

"What's the matter Fina?" The rat looked back at his companion, worry and confusion on his face as he replied,

"She's locked erself' in the closet Dran!" The ferret kit growled, and not wanting to except defeat he pondered his next move with gusto, pacing back and forth in the hall. The ferret was so intent on thinking that he did not notice the large otter behind him, and when he did it was too late.

With a squeak of fright the mustelid bumped into the adults knee and leaped about a foot in the air, and before he could run off the otter had him by the scruff.

"Now what do ye think yar doin'?" The otter asked the ferret sternly, who looked for his two brothers but found them no where to be seen. Truth be told the two cowards had bolted as soon as they had seen the Skipper round the corner near them!

The ferret kept his black beady eyes on the floor beneath him, and the otter growled and asked one again,

"I'll ask again mate, what are ye doin' ere'?!" The otter yelled, which made the finally ferret blurt out in a babbling rant,

"We were tryin' tah see Rola's picture and then she locked herself in and then we couldn't ge er' and then I was thinkin' and then you snuck up on me and now I'm scared and I don't like being this high and-" The otter stopped the ferret from continuing by gently pinching his mouth closed with his thumb and index finger.

"Okay. Okay. That's all I needed to ere' mate!" The otter set the ferret down, who then continued to stare at the floor sheepishly and shuffle his footpaws. Shaking his head in disappointment the Skipper of Otters walked up to the closet and tried to push it open, but a squeaking voice yelled at him.

"No! Ge' away you meanies!" The voice sobbed.

"It's only me Rola, they won't bother you anymore!" There was a rustling sound as the squirrel removed the broom from the door and the otter smiled as the squirrel kit came out, wiping a tear from her eye. The otter bent down and picked the little dibbun up, who sniffled and hugged the otter, remarking,

"It's dark in there." The otter patted the little one on the back reassuringly, saying,

"Well its a closet. They are rather dark when you have the door closed." The otters warm chuckle was enough to make the squirrel giggle and stop sniffling, and with the squirrel perched on his shoulder the otter turned to the older ferret. Crossing his arms and looking down at the pup with a serious and disapproving look in his eyes the otter asked,

"So this is the one whose been bothering you?" The squirrel nodded. "Well then I shall in form the friar that three certain brothers aren't going to be having pudding tonight!"

The ferrets jaw dropped and his two brothers came running out from the nearby curtains to plead for their delicious desserts. If there was one thing that the three Codger brothers couldn't live without, it was pudding.

* * *

Martin watched from dark forest as the three vermin stomped off to their dorms, leaving the squirrel and the otter alone in the halls. Focusing on the three vermin kits as they grumbled off to their rooms, he listened intently to the ferret as he got grumpily snuggled into his bed.

"We'll get er'!" The ferret said with a snarl, "No one embarrasses Rin Codger and gets away with it!"

The mouse shook his head in despair at the mustelid kit who was planning revenge. It was hard enough that he was orphaned to a rat family, his family slaughtered when the Flitcheye swarmed Mossflower, but now he was planning vengeance for such a small little thing like pudding! The mouse groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for this, it was too late in the day for an intervention!

His humble eyes glanced over at the several members of the Dark Forest that specialize in interventions like this, but he was pretty sure that the ferret didn't want to see a woodlander after what just happened...

His gaze suddenly fell on the small squirrel perched on the otter's shoulder, and the picture in clutched in her paws. He sighed as he realized what he had to do. That vermin wasn't the kindest beast in the Dark Forest, but he was a ferret like Rin, and sadly Romsca wasn't available for a vermin to vermin intervention. She was busy conducting an intervention with some corsairs who were planning their first raid to the south, trying her best to convince them to change before it was too late. Before the Long Patrol stopped them and, well...

He didn't like to think about those kinds of things.

Well, he thought, look on the bright side! Maybe seeing another ferret as grumpy as him will give him a change in heart!

**well here you guys are! Review pwease! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

"That was the third time this week Skipper!" The abbot said in a very agitated manner as he shuffled back and forth, the otters worry and alert gray eyes watching him as he paced in his angered state. "First stealing food from the Linpick family, then it was beating on an that poor otter Kicker, and now he's gone to torturing poor Rola!"

The mouse sighed an exasberated sigh, sitting down in his chair. Turning to the large burly otter in front of him the wise mouse asked,

"Did you send him to his room without dessert like always?" The otter nodded, and the mouse sighed once more before he continued. "Well it appears that sending him to his room isn't really helping the situation, so it would appear we will have to take... drastic measures."

The otter cocked an eyebrow when he heard the mouse say that, and taking a step forward the otter curiously asked,

"What do you mean by... drastic?" The mouses solemn eyes met the otters. He knew he was going to regret even allowing this to be a way of punishment, but the little creature just won't learn!

"What I mean is... well, you do remember the Codger family when we first found them right?"

"Yes." The otter leaned against a wall and rubbed his chin as he thought back on that warm summer day when he and his men were going on a leasiurely swim. "We were swimmin' along and enjoyin' the current, when one of me men hollers out that theres pup bein' tortured er' somethin'!"

The otter chuckled before he continued, trying to suppress laughter in front of the abbot.

"And, and when we did get there it was only a rat wife slappin' a ferrets bum. So we asked her why she was doin' it and she said she was dealin' out proper punishment!" The otter sighed and then ended his story, "Turns out the little guy had spilled their entire supply of flour into the river that day. So, naturally we offered to let em' come back to Redwall with us."

"Yes. And did that ferret kit ever bother with any of the rat wife's things again?"

"Nope." And then the otters eyes widened and his ears perked up as he finally understood what he meant. Smiling the mouses nodded to the lutra, who was now grinning from ear to ear. "So, does his mother know about this?"

**Just a short chapter explaining how the main story is going to start, and real quick, I want to explain what the characters will be looking like. They aren't going to be more animal than human like, but more... furry like. If you get my drift. Meaning they'll have boobs and abs and pecks, and have a generally human like build. With legs, arms and body like a human, But they'll have animal heads. **

**So in short, a furry redwall. **

**Read and reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3: Epic Scone Swiping

He watched as the friar set down the platter of scones neatly on the counter next to the stove to cool, and whistling a tune the mouse walked off to the pantries with a happy gait. Grinning the mustelid rubbed his paws together in anticipation and licked his lips. An easy steal.

Doing a quick check to make sure the kitchen was actually clear, the ferret began to quietly sneak out of his hiding spot behind the door. The friar was a good distance away in the pantry, an annoyed banter coming from the mouse.

"Now where is that sage... nope...nope... WHERE IN THE NAME OF MARTIN IS- oh. here it is!" Realizing his time was up the ferret swiped three scones and was out the door in a blur, running right past the friar, who turned around with three jars of spice, happy with himself as he closed the pantry. Going over to the pot of soup the mouse quickly tossed in pinches of each spice, completely unaware that some of his sweets had been pilfered.

Genius Rin, sheer genius! The ferret congratulated himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back as he munched away at the scone in his super special hiding spot. No one will find you here, so you can just sit back and enjoy yourself!

The ferrets hiding spot was behind three large boxes in the abbey attic, so large that three otters had to carry each of them up. So large in fact that he didn't even need to crouch in order to hide. Which was a big perk because half the time the Skipper and his men would come looking for him and would sometimes check the attic, and crouching really ached his back after a while.

He was half way through the second scone when an annoying voice rang out from the attic's entrance.

"Rrrriiiiin!" It was his younger brother Gira. And he had to admit that he was slightly shocked that they let him out of the infirmary that early. The poor rat did break his nose, or did he sneak out? "Come on bud! I know yo ere- OOOH!"

The rat let out a howl of pain as his snout throbbed, and doing a jig of pain the rat danced around holding his bandaged snout.

"Oh! OH! OOH! Me sniffer!" The ferret sighed and held his paw over the box, waving it. He heard the thumping sound of his larger brothers footsteps and then he appeared at his side, his snout slightly bloated and wrapped in a bandage. Before his older brother freaked about the scones, the ferret held up his paw and explained.

"I stole em' from the friar, yes. I was eating them without you, yes." He tossed the wide eyed and surprised rodent one of the glazed pastries, who immediately began to stuff his face with it. "_Aannd _now I'm sharing it with you!"

The rat grinned, crumbs tumbling from the corners of his mouth like an avalanche as he did so.

"Tanks buhey!" The ferret smiled back at the rat and ate his half of a scone he had, polishing it off in a few seconds. There was an audible gulp as his brother greedily finished his.

"So..." He turned to his injured brother, who was curious as to how he had obtained the delectable wads of dough.

"How dya get these?" Beaming happily the mustelid swaggered around his wide eyed brother as he told his brave escapade. Waving his arms around and gesturing with is paws the ferret told his rather over exaggerated story of how he pilfered the scones from the kitchen.

"Well it aaaaall began when I was bein' chased by the Skipper an' is' whooole crew!"

"Is' _whole crew?_" The rat asked in complete and utter surprise and awe. Nodding excitedly the ferret continued with even more gusto in his hand gestures.

"Yeah! Is' oooole crew!" Soon Rin found himself jabbing at the air and leaping around from box to box, becoming more valiant with each word. And as his story was drawing to its epic climax, the ferrets voice dropped to low whisper as he sat crouched in front of his brother, who was entranced in the story.

"... and then, when the otter had is ands' around me... I punched im' in the snout, makin' em' fall back on top of that little smelly Rola!" Seeing his brother's wide eyes he toned down his voice to a casual chat, shrugging his shoulders as if nothing had happened. And nothing really did happen. "And then I swiped the scones and was on my merry way up to the attic, about to enjoy my spoils of war, when you showed up!"

The rat had only one thing to say after all he had heard.

"Wow."

**So ya this story is nothin' but fluffehness**


	4. Chapter 4: Rin's Caught

Skipper shook his head in disapproval as he watched the snickering ferret scurry away with several pastries in his paws, growling as he turned to the friar, who was now fuming so much that the otter could of sworn he saw steam coming off his fuzzy little head!

"Why that- that- little- that little OOOOH!" The mouse stomped around as he vented his anger. It had been several days ago that the friar had been noticing his pastries and cookies have been going down rather quickly, and he began to get suspicious. So, telling the Skipper of Otters of his problem they both decided to wait outside the kitchen and see who or what had been stealing them.

And what a surprise, it was the little ferret pup Rin!

The otter stared at the friar as he stomped up to him, snarling and growling the mouse gave orders to the otter like a general in the Long Patrol.

"Skipper! I want that little creature found and locked in his room! I want his supper and his dessert taken away!" The mouse would poke the otter in the stomach with each order, making the otter back up a step. "And I want him punished now! No one pilfers my creations like that!"

By the time the angry Friar was done the otter had his back to a wall, his stomach stinging in the spot the mouse had jabbed repeatedly. The otter chuckled at the mouse as he stomped into his kitchen, remarking to him as he disappeared behind the twin doors,

"Ya know you could be a great general!" The mouse simply grumbled and went to baking for the abbey luncheon.

* * *

Rin opened the door to the attic and quickly scrambled in, rushing behind the three large boxes and joining the two rodents who were sitting behind them. The two large rats scrambled to their feet when they saw their brother, rubbing their paws and licking their chops anxiously.

Smiling the ferret held the pastries behind his back, saying,

"You two hungry?" The two kits eagerly nodded their heads, and grinning the ferret declared, "Well I can't give them to you!"

Chuckling as he saw their bewildered faces, he quickly explained before the rats got angry and tackled him to the floor.

"Now, now, you will get them!" Juggling the pastries the mustelid let them fly up and land on top of the large box, making the two rats let out horrified cries as their delicious food was trapped up there. "Buuuuuuut..."

"What's the magic woooooord?" The two rats groaned to each other and face palmed before they answered, much to the young mustelid's delight.

"Er... Rins the greatest!" Fina said reluctantly.

"And he will always _be _the greatest!" Gina added grumpily as he crossed his arms and snorted.

Before the ferret could boast and swagger around before grabbing the delicious food for the glutunous rats, a massive paw grabbed him roughly by the scruff and yanked him up into the air, forcing a horrified squeal from the theiving ferret.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Sorry bout' this mate! It's fer yer own good!"

* * *

Abbot Samus watched as two young dibbun squirrels came rushing into his study, the smallest of the two screaming,

"RIN'S BEIN' BEATED! RIN'S BEIN BEATED!" The mouse sighed and rest his face in his paws, realizing what had just happened. He knew they would take it like this, what with the ferret being the runt and all.

"Now calm down now my children, calm down." Of course that didn't help, because now the squirrels had tears welling up in their eyes!

"But... but Rin's bein... WAHAHAHAHA!" The little squirrel's older brother tried to calm her down but the little squirrel burst into tears, latching onto the abbots habit, soaking it with her tears. The old mouse patted the squirrel on the back, asking,

"Now, now my dear. Rin will be all right!" The dibbun pulled a confused and sad face, pointing up at the ceiling as she explained between sobs,

"But- but- he was cryin' an screaming! We hafta save him!" Grabbing the mouse's sleeve the squirrel began to tug and pull the old mouse towards the door, squeaking, "Come ooon! Come on abbiiit!"

The abbot took his eyes away from the squirrel dibbun and looked for the young ones older brother, hoping he would help her understand, but he was long gone by now. Probably running off to get the Skipper. Looking back down at the squirrel frantically tugging at his habit sleeve, the old mouse let out an exasberated sigh and explained what was going on to the small girl.

**Well, ere' you guys are! The neeeeext chapter! :3 And I am also pretty proud of myself, because right now I have successfully saved Rinner from being roasted on a stake and fed to Ravangers! SO TAKE THAT ToLazyToLogin! YEEEAH! And since I'm answering reveiws for some reason, hell, why not do that at the beginning AND end of chapters :D **

**Well, I'm glad to see your back Twilly, and I await the final day when are swords will meet in the clash of vengeance...**

**And yes kegs, the Rin fanclub HAS begun! **

**Spider, this will continue to the end! THIS I SWEAR! But seriously, write bigger review brah! Oh yeah, and Rin did just get his proper spankin'!**


	5. Chapter 5: Veil

Rin sniffled again, curling up in the sheets and blankets of his bed. Once again he heard the rap of knuckles on his dorm room door, and the gruff voice of Skipper Roan on the other side.

"NO! Ge' away!" The ferret yelled, a tear trickling down his cheek. "You're just gonna slap me again!"

It had been an entire hour since Skipper's palm had connect with the ferrets rear in the attic, a full hour since he had watched the dibbun go scrambling away wailing and crying his eyes out. The abbot had told him he had done the right thing, but the otter felt a panging feeling of guilt for the rest of the day. And now the large burly otter found himself awkwardly and guiltily trying to gain forgiveness from the kit.

"Please Rin, I'm sorry for that and I'll never do it again! You were doing something bad and had to be-" The otter hesitated as he heard more sobs from behind the door, and sighed. It _had _been at least a full three years since anybeast has even laid a paw on him, and apparently the little guy had gotten the idea that he was untouchable.

There was no answer, simply more sobs and sniffles. With a defeated moan of guilt Roan turned around and began to walk down the hall towards Cavern Hole, stopping to turn back and say one last thing to the ferret,

"There's puddin' for dessert t'night!" Standing there for a minute the lutra hoped that the mention of his favorite dessert would bring him out or at least get him a sign of forgiveness, but he got none. Only silence now. Shuffling his footpaws awkwardly the otter finally turned his back to the dibbun's room and left.

* * *

Martin watched as the otter finally left the door to the dorm, waiting till the otter was completely gone before letting out a sigh of relief. He thought that otter was never going to leave! Looking at the mouse maid at his side he nodded to her, and she scuttled off towards a white ferret standing in front of a large golden gate. Behind that lay a spinning vortex which held the capacity of sending angels- guardian angels, off into the living world.

The mouse maid was fidgeting nervously with her tail constantly and her eyes darted around as she rehearsed proper ethnics with her adoptive child, the ferret grumpily nodding through the entire lecture.

"Okay Veil, do you know what to do when the dibbun sees you?"

"Greet them politely and kindly..." He reluctantly answered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and he is likely to scream so you..."

"Tell them not to be frightened..."

"Okay. Good. Now, what do you do when you _don't _want to be seen?"

"Snap my fingers..." Bryony was about to question him again but he cut her off as he snarled in annoyance and yelled, "Gods Bry' I know all this okay!? I took a class on this for Martin's sake!"

Crossing her arms the irate mouse looked at her son with a face of mock surprise, exclaiming,

"Oh! Really now?" The ferret nodded, and the mouse asked, "Well then how bout' you tell me how to pick things up?"

The ferret grinned a cocky, confident grin and puffed out his chest before answering.

"Well that's easy! Gods thats the one question that helped me ace the test! You simpley... uuuh... you simply... uh, hehehe..." The ferrets ears drooped and he blushed beneath his fur, a stupid grin on his face. Sighing in annoyance the mouse maid answered for him.

"You're supposed to focus on the object, emptying your mind of everything else and then reach out and firmly grasp it." The ferret embarrassingly apologized, staring at his feet. Before the mouse could continue her lecture there was a loud rumble and a gust of wind that sent the mouse stumbling forward against her son with a squeak of shock, a loud creaking sound emanating from the twin gates as they slowly swung open.

"GO VEIL!" Martin bellowed to ferret, who squeaked in surprise as his name was mentioned, his alert eyes shooting up to the robed mouse, who pointed to the gate. Looking to the gate and back to the mouse the ferret got the idea and hesitantly gave a running start before leaping into the swirling gray vortex with a yell. A loud rumbling boom echoed through the dark forest as the mustelid began his journey back into the world of the living.

**Hai guys I'm back! And as if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm going back to the same writing style I used for a weasels tale! :D I don't know why, but I always felt comfortable writing like this. Good ole fast paced style! Sooo yeah also this isn't one of my serious fics, just a nice fun little story to pass the time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Ressurection

**And now we continue Ghost...**

Veil felt himself being bodily tossed around amongst the howling winds of the vortex, helpless to stop himself from tumbling over and over again with each powerful gust of wind. His body was flung to left and to the right, forward and back, up and down- this continued until the poor guy was so confused that he had begun to cry and sob, begging for it to end. And then, without warning a hole of bright light tore through the darkness of the vortex and the vermin was flung screaming through the hole, which quickly closed behind him with a rumbling crack of thunder.

To a normal beast the phenomenon that just occurred in the skies was simply known as thunder, singling that it was to rain soon and cover must be found. But, in actuality, it was the savior of beasts who were on the edge or had caught the eye of the mighty creator in heavens. Particularly known as guardian angels in most stories. As of now this angel wasn't returning to the world of the living very gracefully.

Screaming at the top his lungs the ferret rocketed through the air like an arrow, gradually getting lower and lower to the ground. His arms pinned to his sides from the force of the momentum, the vermin ghost shot down towards the ground, and squeezing his eyes shut the angel braced himself for the impact.

* * *

Gregory the hedgehog grunted as he re shouldered the canvas on his back, intent on getting to that clearing before the sunset. It was a perfect example of Mossflower's beauty, the sunset. He just _had _to get a painting of it! It was a sure fire victory for him if he entered it into the art competition at Kovara! Grinning as he saw the hill with the oak sapling, he felt his pace quicken. Almost there, he thought excitedly, soon I'll get that awesome scene and-

_SHHHHHHHHEEEEEWWWW-_

"What the-" But the hedgehog didn't finish his sentence, because in the next instance the spiny animal was knocked off of his footpaws by a gust of wind, his spines shredding his poor canvas. But oddly the animal wasn't mad or enraged, in fact, he had his eyes shut and he was whimpering! His paws shaking the hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, and would of sat up if it weren't for the canvas skewered to his back.

Pulling a confused face the woodlander reached a paw behind himself, and grabbing the canvas he tried to get it off, but the paper slipped out of his grasp and he lightly bumped one of his spines. And then he paused, even more confused. Reaching behind again he grabbed one of his spines, and tugged.

Seconds later a horrified scream echoed through the forest.

**Hai guys! I just thought I'd do a quick chapter, and I had to cut it off to build up some tension. Sooo yeah is a cliff hanger! ;3**

**Pwease reveiw! And thanks to all who reveiwed AND faved. **


	7. Chapter 7: Gregory and a Hare maid

"Gregory!" The hedgehog squeaked in alarm as a haremaid popped up at his side, making him stumble back, shredding the poor canvas on his back even more. The maiden giggled and peered down at the fallen hedgehog, saying,

"Jeez dude! Don't have a heart attack wot!" Clasping paws with the stunned hedgehog the haremaid lifted him up to his feet, glancing at the setting sun as it's golden rays slowly disappeared behind the horizon. "Oh shucks! Ya lost the sun wot!"

Suddenly the hedgehog's blank stare was broken by a blink, and the hedgehog looked himself over, and than at the haremaid, who frowned at the canvas skewered onto his back.

"Now how did that happen?" The long eared woodlander went behind prickly animal and tore the ruined paper off of her friends back. "Did you fall?"

Veil wasn't listening to her, no, he was too busy accepting the fact that he had just possessed his first beast. Instead of having eleven fingers he now had ten. He wasn't a tall nimble ferret but a short stubby hedgehog. And worst of all, every time he moved his gods damned spines on his back rattled! Gods that is annoying!

"Ey! Are you listening to me?" The hare asked agitatedly, waving a paw in front of Gregory's face. "Helloooo!"

And then suddenly a thought came to him that he had completely dismissed in his shock. He was alive again! A grin spread on the hedgehogs features and he would of wooped in joy if it weren't for an adolescent teenage hare grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, yelling,

"Come on you little spiny backed thing! Speak tah me wot!"

"Okay! Okay! Just don't shake my friggin brains out!" Giggling the hare let the hedgehog stumble away, placing her paws on her curving hips as her friend regained his composure.

"Well then, now I least know your not brain dead." The maiden remarked as she turned her back to him. "Well, common Gregory!"

The hedgehog pulled a confused face when he heard that name.

"Gregory? Who's- Oh! Yes, right! Well then lets get going!" The hedgehog hurried his pace so he could catch up to his friend. The hare smiled, her buck teeth showing as she chuckled at his attempt to speed up.

Further down the path Veil got used to being called "Gregory" and adapted surprisingly well to his new body. He couldn't run long distances, and he couldn't really jump high or be as nimble as he once was, but to make up for all of this he had an excellent weapon- the spines on his back. He found himself grinning as he imagined a weasels face full of spines after he body slammed into him, and the look on a fox as he tried to punch him but instead found his paw full of spikes!

Not only did he get used to his body, but he also began to... rather shockingly like this hedgehog's friend! She was a likable hare who was about the same age as him, and she was funny and not so uptight like most hares. No, she was rather loose and didn't get offended by the occasional insult he throw at her for calling to him in a sing song voice when he'd slow down every now and then. Hell, she had even giggled at being called a rabbit!

He never thought he'd here himself think this, but he had to admit that even though she is a hare, she wasn't half bad.

"Greeeggooooorry!" A sing song voice interrupted his train of thought and his short ears perked up at the sound. In the distance was that maid again, grinning a wide mocking grin as she called to him, "Hurry up with yer paws and get some trail behind you wot!"

Mumbling under his breath the hedgehog huffed as he got himself into a steady jog towards her.

* * *

"Well, it would appear your son has got himself a friend!" Martin remarked as he turned away from the scene below, turning around to face Bryony as she herded several rat kits and weasel pups away from the door. The mouse warrior couldn't help but sigh and feel pity for the little ones. Vermin are not the only ones who are capable of evil... he figured that out a few seasons ago...

Shaking his head he tried to supress that memory out of his mind. He hated thinking and witnessing those kind of things, and sadly it was his job to sometimes.

"Martin?" A voice asked to his left, and he turned to see a white ermine with a clip board. "Swartts asking for you... it's about his son."

"Tell him I'll be right down." The ermine nodded, followed by an eruption of flames as he returned to the gates of hell. Martin grabbed the sword his father gave him and strapped it to his back, noticing his wife groan in annoyance as she grabbed a sponge and scrubbed the scorch mark off the white tiled floor. It was always an inconvenience when Tom came to visit him. He seemed to never grasp the meaning of stairs. Always abruptly appearing to talk at the most inconvenient times and then exploding into flames when he left. By the fur was he annoying at times.

Nodding to Bryony as he walk out he looked at his wife as she scrubbed the floor.

"Bye Rose. I gotta go talk to Swartt about his son." He heard his wife give him an angered snort as an answer, and smiling the mouse exited the observation room and to the stairway to hell.

**Hai guys! Just thought I'd update and give a little more explanation on how I think the Dark Forest should be! :D **

**Well, in short, to get to hell I just decided that there would be a stairway to hell, and then the observer of hell, Tom. I decided he'd be a white ermine because when you type in white ermine on google images it is ungodly cute as f(bleep)! :) So yeah, he basically explodes in and out of places I guess. Dunno. **

**Plus, I added more furry aspects into redwall with the curving hips on the hare. I plan on... well... describing fuzzy breasts later in other stories of mine... yeah... might do it a little later in this tale as well because Veil is ****technically a teenager, and well... teenagers think about those kind of things.**

**...**

**DON'T JUDGE ME! *runs off crying***


End file.
